Un día en una tienda de ropa para damas
by VicPin
Summary: :Tretters:TrentxButters: Un día, Butters posaba para Red vestido de chica, pero cuando se topa con los Tres Bullies, surge una situación un tanto... incómoda. Pésimo summary... mejor pásenle y lean!


**_Buenas noches, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un oneshot un tanto... Bueno, no sé, ¿raro?, ¿extraño?, ¿estúpido? No lo sé XD. Lo que sí estoy segura es que es un Tretters... De nuevo XD. Aparte, les quiero dar un pequeño regalo: Resulta que hayé en mi tumblr una imagen de TrentxButters muy curioso y muy cute. Aquí les dejo el link:_**

**_ www. pixiv member _illust .php? mode= medium &illust _id= 28661943_**

**_Si no logran ver el fic o lo ven incompleto, me envian un PM para que se los proporcione, ¿va?_**

**_Sin más qué decir, excepto el disclaimer de que esos personajes... Son de Comedy Central, aquí les va el presente fic que espero sea de su agrado._**

**_Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Un día en la tienda de ropa para damas.**

Butters se sentía un poco avergonzado.

Si tener por padres a unos auténticos individuos manipuladores era de por sí una tortura, entonces encontrarse frente a la cámara de Red Williams tomándole fotos con ropa para dama en una exclusiva tienda llamada "Lob and Gucci for women" entraría a la categoría de "situaciones que ruego que no se repitan jamás en mi vida".

Su compañera de clases le había pedido a Butters que posara para ella, ya que quería sacar fotos para la clase de fotografía que tomaba como materia extracurricular en la escuela; no obstante, jamás se imaginó que tenía que posar con ropa de chica, peluca y hasta con tacones, ni mucho menos que podía sacar muy al natural las poses más sexys y femeninas dignas de una supermodelo.

Sólo rogaba que nadie le viera con aquella ropa de chica, ni siquiera Eric Cartman, quien de verle lo estaría o jodiendo toda la semana o intentando chantajearle.

Ya tenía suficientes chantajes en su vida como para que encima de eso venga el infeliz gordo de mierda y le amenace con decirles a sus padres sobre su "actividad extracurricular" si no le hace la tarea o le hacía sexo oral (porque hasta eso le pedía el gordo).

Red, muy concentrada en lo suyo, le indicó a Butters:

Pon una cara sexosa, Butters. Imagínate que estás intentando seducir a un hombre.

- Uhmmm… Red…

- Oh… Vamos, nene. No te preocupes, nadie sabrá que la "chica" de la foto eres tú.

- P-pero Red… Estamos en una tienda de ropa… Y yo poniendo una cara sexosa e imaginándome que con ella sedujera a un hombre… N-no se me da.

- Vamos, Buttercup. Inténtalo…

- B-bueno…

- ¡Ándale, chiquitín!

- Ehmmm…

- ¿Siiiiii? Di que sí, chiquitín…

- Yo…

- Butters, ya te vestiste de chica antes.

- ¡E-eso fue porque ellos me forzaron a hacerlo!

- Lo sé, pero es que te veías tan lindo… Como ahora, con ese vestido corto que adorna tu cuerpo sumamente femenino…

Butters suspiró y respondió:

- Ok… Trataré…

- ¡Sí!

- ¡P-pero esta es la ú-última vez que poso para ti! Me siento tan avergonzado…

- No te preocupes, querido. Te prometo que son las últimas.

- Bien… Aquí vo-

Butters palideció de repente. Red, extrañada, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa, Butters?

La pelirroja se volvió… Y comprendió enseguida la razón de su palidez.

En el umbral de la entrada a la tienda estaba un trío de varones, dos pelinegros y un rubio, con ropas deshilachadas y con los brazos adornados con tatuajes. Red se sorprendió y hasta sintió un poco de temor, puesto que los tres varones eran nada más y nada menos que Josh Meyers, Mark "Romper" Stomper y Trent Boyett, mejor conocidos como "los Tres Bullies", apodo que se ganaron debido a sus cruentos antecedentes criminales y por ser los tres bravucones de la prepa.

Pero lo que dejó a Red aún más sorprendida fue la imagen de Boyett con una tremenda hemorragia nasal en proceso, con la baba cayéndose por las comisuras de la boca y la mirada sumamente fija en el pobre Stotch.

Red se acercó entonces a Meyers y le preguntó:

- Ehmmm… ¿Q-qué le pasó a Trent?

- Bueno – respondió Meyers -… Ver a Butters vestido de chica no es algo que se vea todos los días… Ni mucho menos ver a Trent babeando y sangrando por tan sólo verle así.

- Siempre ha sido su sueño húmedo ver a Butters o a Kyle en esa forma – añadió Stomper -, y gracias a ti se cumplió uno de esos sueños.

- Aparte de que lo acabas de matar cere- ¡Trent, deja en paz a Butters!

Red se volvió y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír cuando vio como Butters intentaba zafar su mano del agarre de Boyett, quien intentaba besarle por todos los medios y hasta pasarse de descarado al querer meter mano por debajo de la falda.

- ¡Trent, suéltame! – exclamaba el pobre rubio totalmente asustado.

- ¿Por qué has estado evadiéndome en toda mi vida, cariño?

- ¡T-Trent! ¡S-soy Butters, no una chica!

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé!

- ¡S-si lo sabes, ¿por qué n-no me sueltas?

- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes cuerpo de chica, Stotch?

- ¡R-Red!

- ¿Qué tal si tú y yo nos vamos a mi casa y tenemos una maratón de 72 de sexo?

- ¡¿Q-qué? ¡NO!

Dicho esto, le dio una certera patada en la entrepierna y empezó a correr por toda la tienda.

Josh, Mark y Red, quien sacaba todas las fotos que podía de aquella escena de pasión improvisadamente declarada, siguieron al par de tórtolos… Bueno, más bien, al acosador y a su víctima por todo el lugar.

- ¡Ven aquí, nene! – exclamaba Trent - ¡Deja que papi te de una paleta de manzana para ese dulce culito!

- ¡No! – replicaba Stotch - ¡No quiero!

- Esos dos van a acabar como pareja – comentaba Josh -. Tengan por seguro que en dos horas serán novios.

- Tal vez – decía Red -… Jejeje… Tal vez.


End file.
